Sorta season 4 type thing
by fishboy99
Summary: A sort of season 4 type thing I say sorta because it has an Oc in it but, just 1 major one Emma and lewis are back Summary sucks but, THe story is good. just updated and i am back jack. please review
1. episode 1

**Well you all don't really know me because this is my second fan fiction and first under the H20 category. Just so you know I sometimes get a little lazy when it comes to updating but, I have been getting better. Also don't expect me to slow down with writing when it comes to school because guess what I do when I get bored. You see I always finish things early and have nothing to do so I write and typically get stuck writing and reading to myself until I got up here. Well anyway about the story. I'm usually not much on Ocs but well I couldn't resist. So this is just a friend that Lewis met in the states. They work together as marine biologists. Well anyway emma is in there with the rest of the cast except ash and sophie, but I'll explain that in the story. Oh and since sophie will not be in there at all just mentioned once I will explain that. Well I kinda barely watched season 3 so I barley get bella and will(but, it is enough to include them)but, I never got to the part about sophie so shes going to be somewhere just not there. I know basic things about the rest of the season but, there still will be some mistakes I promise you. Oh and this will be like a show not every episode will involve the main conflict(To me sometimes I find fillers to be the best episodes of a show) The problem is I am not that great at writing them so any ideas will be greatly appreciated. Throughout the story I will pop in and provide commentary to keep things interesting and sometimes funny. Well I believe that's all for now. So here we go. Sorta season 4 premiere New Moon's Eye part 1 starts now. **

**Disclaimer=I do not own H2O or the endless ocean blue world creatures mentioned if I did do you really think I would be sitting here writing this . However the new marine biologist (his name will be revealed in the story) is property of me**

**Finish the last shows credits and here we go.**

**New Moons Eye Part 1**

It was normal summer day in gold coast Australia and a lone girl was walking down the beach. "It really hasn't changed much in a year." Emma said as she looked out at the ocean in front of her. "Yet almost nothing is the same" She said thinking of all the things Cleo had informed her of while she was away. Such as Bella the new mermaid. The juicenet being shut down and being renamed Rikki's. Then there was the other thing, the moonpool. She wasn't quite sure what to think the night she got that email. Although she wasn't shocked Zane was partially responsible. " Well I think it may be a good time to hit the ocean it's been to long." Emma said and ran into the ocean.

Emma swam through the ocean. The reef was lively with all sorts of fish and other creatures of the sea. Some dolphins began circling Emma playfully. The mermaid stopped and smiled as the dolphins played in the water.

It was this that made her feel at peace that she was finally home. Then one of the dolphins stopped in front of Emma and touched her with its beak. The mermaid then left and headed off into the open ocean. She reached the island the one that only her and her friends ever went to that was part of the reason it was so special.

"So wait they went to Canberra and are getting married in a month." A blonde mermaid said talking to the girl beside her as they floated in the moonpool. "Yeah, Will got the invitation yesterday. Amazingly enough neither of us were invited." The other mermaid said "For some reason that doesn't bother me." The other replied. Suddenly from the back of the cave " Hello girls how are you."

Cleo sat in the lobby of Brisbane airport. She had been there for an hour waiting for one particular flight. She had got the call a week ago.

Lewis had told her he was coming home. She was happy yet she just knew something bad was going to happen. He had mentioned some guy he met in america. He was apparently studying marine biology too when they met. Lewis had said that they would be working together. She already knew this wouldn't go over well with the others so she didn't mention it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Cleo looked over her shoulder and smiled. She stood up and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much" She said " I missed you too." Then she kissed him and they just sat and talked."so how is America." Cleo asked " Great, it's a beautiful country just it doesn't have you." Lewis answered "Hey um Cleo I have a question for you." "Sure Lewis what is it"

Lewis looked over and saw the dark haired guy coming down the lobby towards where him and Cleo were. Lewis stood up and greeted him " Oh Justin this is my girlfriend Cleo, Cleo this is Justin." "Nice to meet you cleo." Justin said extending his hand. Cleo shook it and said "nice to meet you too." "Well Its been months since I've seen home so lets get moving." Lewis said.

Cleo Walked off leaving the boys there for just a second. "Did you pop the question yet?" Justin asked "No I got nervous." Lewis answered "Well when are you?" Justin asked "sometime" Lewis answered and then walked off.

"So you were coming home today and you didn't think to tell anybody." Rikki said to Emma in the cave around the moonpool. "I wanted it to be a surprise" Emma Replied

She then turned to Bella. "So you must be Bella, Cleo has told me so much about you." She asked "Well they have certainly mention you. I heard you've been traveling the world, what was your favorite place?" Bella asked "probably Paris its such a beautiful city" Emma answered "Yeah I once went there when I was little." Bella replied "So where's Cleo today." Emma asked. "She went to get From the airport today, although I'm pretty sure there is something she knows we'll be mad about so she didn't tell us." Rikki said "Well anyway you all want to get something to eat, I haven't ate yet and I want to see the café."

The three girls were just walking up to rikki's café when they saw Lewis and Cleo talking to a guy. "Well anyway I've got to go get my place from that family friend so see you later." The guy said and walked off just as the girls walked up. "Who was that Rikki" asked "That was my friend from America we are going to be working together as marine biologists. "What!" The three girls said obviously not happy " We need to talk, Moonpool now." Rikki said

"Well Why didn't you tell us about this" Rikki said in the moonpool cavern

"Cause I Knew you'd be mad" Cleo answered "Well what if he finds out about us" Emma said "Well there's nothing we can do now" Cleo said " Cleo's right" Bella said " Plus I can keep him away from mako so you'll be fine. "Okay, but he better not find out." Rikki said

Emma looked at the ground and saw something sparkle in the sand. "Hey whats this she picked It uop but, slipprd and dropped it in the pool.

Then suddenly a large black circle appeared on the wall behind them. "What does that mean?" Cleo asked "its just a black circle." Hang on a second the black moon. Its referring to the new moon which is tonight." Lewis said " So Why don't we come back tonight and just get some food right now" Emma said ok. Her Rikki and bella jumped into the water and swam off. Just as Cleo was about to get into the water. "Hey cleo wait." Lewis said " Remember how at the airport I wanted to ask you something. Well I think now's a good time." "What is it Lewis?" Cleo asked. Lewis reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Cleo Setori Will you marry me?"

**Now that wraps that up. The answer will be in the next Episode New Moons Eye Part 2. That should e up Tuesday possibly tomorrow but, not likely. Please review but, Remember What I said about saying this makes me less of a man**


	2. episode 2

**Hello all my viewers out there. I would personally like to thank the following authors for making time to read my story it means alot You know what I'm saying. Okay remember what I said in the last chapter about sending me ideas well just leave them in the comment section and ill pm you about permission if I like the idea so I don't have to deal with all that copyright stuff. Oh and so I don't have to deal with this later. There will not be any mermen in this story. Okay. If Your into that kind of thing good for you that's not me though. Oh and there will be no more commentary. Well thank you to all the peeps.** **New Moons Eye Part 2 starts now**

**Disclaimer I do not own H2o or the endless ocean creature but Justin is mine **

**Finish the last shows credits and here we go**

**New Moons Eye Part 2**

"Cleo Setori will you marry me." Lewis asked A smile grew across Cleo's Face. "Yes, I will marry you." She answered "Aw I knew I messed up asking now…Wait, you said yes." Lewis said "Yes I did" Cleo answered "So what do we do now" Lewis asked "I guess we kiss and then go tell our friends and family we are getting married." Cleo answered. Then he Kissed her. "Well I'm gonna go tell Emma, Rikki, and Bella." Cleo said and then jumped into the pool. "Hey, cleo wait um… and she's gone."

Justin walked up the front steps of a house that had a beautiful view of the ocean behind it. The dark haired marine biologist was not there for this house but, instead the one beside it. He knocked on the door. It was answered a minute later bye a man in about his mid sixties about 5'9 200 lbs. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since you were a kid." The man said "It has been a while ain't it Rick." "So what brings you back to Australia kid." Rick asked. "You know why I'm here." Justin answered " Listen kid I knew your parents and this was to dangerous for them so I'm sure its much to powerful for you." Rick answered. " What is it I have been asking anyone who would know since I was sixteen and that's all anyone wants to tell me I want answers." Justin said irritated "I won't let you die kid. I promised your father that." Rick answered "Then wheres the old lady the one my mother used to talk to. " He said " I can't tell you that because I know what your gonna do." Rick responded " Then at least give me the key so I will have a place to live." Justin answered " Listen Justin I won't help you with this but, I will tell you this your parents kept everything in their work on computers they put the weird stuff in chests."Well listen I'm going to go bye that Café on the canal and get something to eat."

Cleo walked through the entrance of Rikki's café she saw her friends just where they usually were in the same booth they always sat in. "Hey guys I have some big news.""Oh, hey Cleo were just talking about the moonpool tonight." Bella said "Well I personally think this is just going to be a waste of time and Lewis is just crazy." Rikki said "Speaking of Lewis is he going to be there tonight?" Emma asked "Yes but, he.." Cleo answered "Well I think we should go for a swim before tonight. Rikki said. "The three girls got up from the booth and When Justin walked in the door. "Well here comes the new guy." Rikki pointed out "He's not that bad Rikki he's actually pretty nice." Cleo said"I'm going to try talking to him." Emma said and walked was sitting at the table reading a book. He looked up and saw her walking over to the table. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked "I saw you were new here and thought I'd say hello." Emma answered "Wait are you one of lewis's friends?" Justin asked "Yeah, I'm Emma." She answered "oh, well nice to meet you Emma." He said and then Emma walked off. "Well who says we get ready for tonight Emma moon would be above the pool in a few minutes and the girls and lewis were ready.

The cave was silent except for the low trickle of the water fall. Then finally the time had come the new moon rose above the volcano. The water began bubbling but, the glows were nonexistence not even a sight. "Ready" Lewis said "Ready." the girls answered and Locked hands. Then they all jumped Into the pool. After ten seconds their tails appeared as usual and the glows appeared. This time instead of going up they went down into the water. Then the water turned black and a whisper echoed all through the sea cavern. Free, Free. it said "I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen" Emma said looking at the water then the black water flowed out the exit and everything was normal. All the dust from the crystals were gone and the marks in the pool where the crystals were harvested. "Somehow I think you fixed the moonpool." Lewis said "Can we just try to dry off and go home." Rikki said

When they were all dry Cleo began to speak. "Hey me and Lewis have an announcement to make." "What is it?" Bella said. "Lewis and I are getting Married she said "I'm so happy for you." Emma said "Well personally I think this calls or celebration

Justin sat in an office looking at a file. "Mom, Dad Whatever this was killed you now what do you mean by black water. **that's about it I know missed a few question** **marks and put ain't in there. The question marks were accidental and ain't is a personal touch. Please review and till next time stay cool**


	3. episode 3

**Well Last time I updated I finished up New moons Eye Personally I thought part one was better Because I didn't have to go in and completely edit that chapter because it didn't load right. But I would rather not talk about that and in honor of shark weeks 25****th**** anniversary on the discovery channel I have decided that what better idea for episode 3 than the shark hunter. Oh and I have no real idea on how to explain why ash is not in here but, I'm just going to use the excuse that the broke up before Emma left. Remember what I keep preaching about leaving me ideas please. Pleas review and I guess its time the shark hunter starts now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o or the endless ocean creature but, Justin is mine**

**The Shark Hunter**

The Sun shone down on the gold coast beach that warm august morning as the Junior surf Tournament was about to get started . The café was sponsoring it because Zane said it would be good publicity especially since he was running it alone he needed business. "Hello everyone and welcome to the gold coast junior surf tournament. Now I would like to thank Zane Bennett for sponsoring the event. So please if you get a chance please stop by the café. Now let the tournament begin. The surfers began paddling out waiting for their wave among them was Elliot Gilbert. Elliot had dreamed of being a professional surfer since he was young when he was paddling out all he could think about was those long sessions with Byron when he was little. He noticed the dark shadow swimming under his board but, ignored it because he figured it was a dolphin. Then he noticed the gulls start to leave the water and quickly fly off. That made things look a little worse but, nobody paid much attention. For a few seconds the water seemed calm but, then it broke the surface and bit clean off the end of Elliot's board. Everybody looked out to see what had just happened. Emma looked out at the scene through a pair of binoculars. Emergency sirens were going off and everyone was in panic. Emma wanted to save her brother so bad yet she couldn't change on a public beach not with everyone's eyes on the water. All the other surfers were in but Elliot was still out there with his board trailing behind him struggling to make it to shore. The fin came up behind him for a second and then disappeared beneath the surface. When Elliot reached shore he passed out.

Cleo, Bella, and Will walked up to the old ware house that served as a storage facility for Lewis and Justin's work they had another building beside it which they used for work and it held their private offices. They walked through the double glass doors and saw Lewis and Justin looking at something on the table. "So I think that if we try around this side of the reef we could probably find…" Justin said before he looked up and saw the three visitors. "Hey guys how are you all Lewis said looking up from their work good actually I was wondering do you have time to look at cake samples. "Yeah just let me finish this up." He answered "No its alright go ahead I think I have what I need anyway. Then the phone rang in Justin's office and he disappeared through the door. "So how did your dad take it when he found out you were getting married." Bella "Yeah about that." Lewis said "You didn't tell him did you?" Will said already knowing the answer "Well it's not exactly going to be easy" Cleo said in response. Then Justin rushed out of his office and threw his sunglasses on. "Where are you going?" Lewis asked as Justin was rushing out the door "There was a shark attack at the junior surf championship. A few minutes ago I'm the only shark specialist they can get at the moment so they want me down there now.

Justin walked down the beach to where the guy in the suit was standing. "Was anybody seriously hurt" He asked as soon as he reached the man. "No but the victim is very shook up." The guy lead him over to an ambulance where Elliot was sitting. "Hey kid my names Justin can you tell me anything about the shark that attacked you." He said "It was a great white and it was jet black." Justin Removed his sunglasses " Di you just say Jet black." " Yeah it was entirely black." "Okay kid you get some rest I have all I need now." He said Then Emma walked from where she was standing. "Justin did he tell you anything." She asked "Yeah were dealing with a huge jet black great white. "He answered "Well since it didn't seriously hurt anybody we don't need to kill it but, we have to do something" The guy said. " Drop a tag off by my office I'll tag it and then we can track it to make sure everyone stays safe." Justin said "Ok but, be careful."

"So why does there have to be so many different flavors when it comes to cakes?" Cleo asked after about the twentieth sample. "Well personally I liked the triple Layer Fudge." Lewis said. "Yeah that one was good I think we should go with it." Cleo replied "So when are you going to tell your dad?" Will asked from across the table. "I Guess we probably should do that." Cleo answered and her and Lewis got up and left

Emma watched as Justin loaded the dart gun and chum into his small speed boat. When he finally left Emma jumped into the water and sped off after him. He Stopped about a mile off the shore of Mako island and unloaded the chum. Sharks began swarming from everywhere but, not the one he was looking for. Then like a torpedo something jumped up through the boat splitting it in half. Justin Clinging to one half managed to shoot the tag onto the sharks Huge jet black Dorsal fin. One part of his job was done now he just had to live. The shark began to push forward at the half of the boat. When it hit He slowly began to lose consciousness but not before he saw an orange tail hit the shark and then he knew something that was unknown to him before now.

Cleo and Lewis walked through the front door of Cleo's house. They saw Don and Sam sitting on the couch. Don was watching TV and Sam was reading. "We have someone to talk to you about." Cleo said "What is it pumpkin?" Don asked "Well Lewis and I have been dating for two years now and we have finally decided to get married" "I've always wanted to help my daughter plan a wedding." Sam said. Don remained silent. "Dad are you okay?" Cleo asked "Yes, Lewis is a good kid and if you want to marry him I approve.

Justin Slowly regained consciousness on a beach. When he opened his eyes he looked around and saw Emma sitting on a rock not far away. "Where am I?" He asked as he stood up. "Mako island In found you and brought you to shore." She answered "Where's your boat" He asked "Oh, one of my friends took it back to land to get some help. "I saw something before I went out." He said "it looked like a dolphin tale but, it was scaly and orange." "Really." Emma said nervously. "Yeah, normally I would pursue it but, I wouldn't want to put you in danger." He replied. "What" Emma said. "Relax Emma your secrets safe with me, Its not like you're the first mermaid I've ever seen.

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Well anyway I might update again tomorrow. If you can come up with a better name for this story please tell me it desperately needs one**. **Please review and till next time stay cool**


	4. episode 4

**Hello everybody out there in Fan fiction land. Views are at an all-time high so I'm happier than a pig in slop. Well anyway thank you to every body who makes sure to read my stories I'm up to 7 follows and 2 favorites now so I'm doing pretty good well remember ideas are imperative to a story. So any ideas I will try to incorporate just leave them in the content section. This especially was hard to right because of ideas. I had no idea how exactly to go off of the last chapter. But, guess who's living large and bounced backed. For once I couldn't come up with a name. Now I got it. Oh and remember in the first episode how Rikki and Bella were talking about someone getting married in Canberra. Well in case somebody didn't figure that out I was referring to Sophie and Ryan I just thought it would be funny. It s hey "us jerks got rich and are getting married yeah." Plus not to mention that guys creepy. I mean really creepy. Well anyway aside from Ryan's apparent creepiness black water warning starts now.**

**Finish the last shows credits and here we go**

**Disclaimer still don't own h2o or the endless ocean thing but, if that changes I'll let you know Justin is still mine**

**Black Water Warning**

Last night: "How did he find out." Rikki said obviously irritated "Hey, she saved my life it's not like she just deliberately told me." Justin said back in defense. " That doesn't make it much better, we've known you about a week and you already know our secret." Rikki shot back "Rikki clam down." Cleo said trying to keep things calm. "no, for once little miss. Perfect messed up and I'm done." She said and ran off into the ocean. "Should we go after her?" Bella asked just watching as her friend ran off "She'll be back she always is."

Now: Justin was walking down the dock towards his boat. "Hey Justin wait." Justin turned around and saw Emma coming towards him. "I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have." He said as he kept walking. "Rikki's just like that, she'll get over it." Emma replied "Ok but, I still have to go make sure I tagged that shark right." Justin said. "Well at least let me come." She said back. "Is that really such a good idea." He said "Well look what happened when you went alone." She replied and then walked towards the boat.

Cleo, Bella, and Will walked up to the café. They went to enter but, realized it was still closed. "that's strange it's almost Noon." Will said looking at his watch. "did they finally go bankrupt." Bella said trying to figure it out. "Zane answer the freaking phone!" Nate said off to the side. "Where's Zane?" Cleo asked him " Oh, Cleo you and Lewis finally break up. Because I'm available." Nate said not answering "Shocking, and actually were engaged. Now about Zane." "I have no idea he won't answer his phone and he hasn't showed up." "I'll try calling Rikki she always seems to find him." Cleo dialed the number but, just got voice mail. "This is weird we seriously need to find Rikki"

Justin drove the boat to exactly where the radar showed the tag was. " I know I shot it on the right side of the dorsal fin. so If it is still on that's where it should be" Justin said and then dove in. As promised there was a great white. Justin then noticed that it was not completely Black. Instead it appeared just as a regular Shark would. Then he noticed the tag midway up the right side of the dorsal fin. Justin swam back up to the boat. Emma was still there waiting. "That tag is in the same spot I shot it But that shark isn't Completely black". He said. "Then is it the same shark?" Emma asked just before her phone rang. "Hey Cleo what's up okay we'll meet you at the dock." Justin had just removed his tank and scuba mask. "What's wrong?" he said "Its Rikki she's still not back and now Zane is missing." She answered "Well lets go."

The others met them at the dock. Cleo had apparently called Lewis because he was waiting too. "Any sign of her." Emma said as The boat pulled up at the dock " No." was Cleo's answer. "Where would she go if She was upset." Lewis asked "The Moonpool." Cleo said and then ran towards the water. Just as she was about to jump in the water began to bubble. Then a girl with dark black hair appeared from the waste up . The hair was different but, through the face there was no question who it was. Rikki.

"Do You really want to do that Cleo." Rikki said from the water. Her hair wasn't the only thing different her scales had become a blackish purple as well. "Rikki where have you been and, what's with all the black?" Bella asked looking down at the new Rikki "Lets just say I've seen things a different way." She said and turned to leave "Wait do you know where Zane is?" Cleo asked. Rikki just laughed and swam off.

"This is weird ever since we fixed the moonpool weird things have been happening. First there was the black water, The evil black shark, and now demon Rikki." Cleo said "Wait back up black water." Justin said "When did this happen." "The last full moon when we fixed the moonpool." Bella answered. " I know what we need to do." He said "If you can get rikki to transform in the moonpool it should fix everything." "How do you know this?" Will asked "I'll explain later." Justin answered

They all finally reached the moonpool cavern and were not shocked to find that Rikki was there and Zane was unconscious in the sand. "Rikki." Emma said and rikki turned around. "You really are stupid aren't you." She said "You shouldn't have followed me. Now face the consequences she said and then sent a huge bolt of lighting in front of where they were standing causing them all to fall. "ok if that's how it has to be." Emma said. Then cleo pulled a ball of water out of the moonpool. Next bella hardened it. Then Emma froze it. Then Cleo launched it at Rikki. The force of the blow knocked her into the pool. "Wait no, this can't happen. Then her hair began flickering between black and blonde and the water turned black. Then the water flowed out and everything was normal. "Rikki what happened?" Emma asked "Last night after I swam off I saw this whale that was all black. So I swam up to it but, when I got to it The water turned black. Then I remember it I kidnapped Zane when he was coming home. As I did it all I could think about was my anger towards him." She answered " It's okay now" Emma said "Thanks you guys for saving me." "Actually we had some knowledge that helped." Cleo said "Wait." She said and looked at Justin who had one of those how do you like me now smiles on. "Trust me yet." He said " No but, your growing on me." She replied "I couldn't ask for much more."

**Cut that's a wrap. Well now Rikki doesn't hate Justin. I should be back Monday with a new episode that will be huge so you'll want to read it. Plus remember ideas are always welcome and new names this story needs one. Please review and till next time stay cool.**


	5. episode 5

**Hello fan fiction land and all my loyal followers. I love all my readers and you can believe it. I check about 7 times a day for reviews. Oh and guest reviews are allowed until I start getting advertisements. Well as promised the end will be huge so big it will take 2 stories to contain but, we'll get to that later. Now after this I do not want angry messages/emails about this. Well here we go a game of answers starts right now.**

**Disclaimer you know what I own and what I don't**

**Game of Answers **

Night had fallen over gold coast Australia and on the beach sat a group of friends that wasn't exactly ordinary. " Ok so how did you know what to do about the black water." Lewis said looking at Justin as the embers from the small fire began slowly heating the sand. "When I was sixteen my parents were doing research near mako island. They were there trying to stop a creature they referred to as the Black Harbinger. It naturally takes the form of a completely black Humpback whale except when it is taking over a host such as rikki or the shark. Then it appears in the form of well Black water." Justin answered like he was an expert. "So how did you already know about mermaids." Emma asked looking at the boy. "My mother was one. I discovered her secret when I was young. She said that one day it would be important. My brother was an idiot he thought that the ocean was stupid. He thought fish weren't smart. He basically laughed in our face when we tried to tell him. I once met three girls. We were all thirteen. One summer we discover a pool in the center of a rock structure. As you can probably guess they became mermaids. Most of the story is happy the ending, not so much." He answered grimly "What were their names." Cleo asked ", Racheal, Brittany, and Michaela." he answered "SO wait doesn't that mean there are three moonpools in the world?" Bella asked from the log where her and Will were sitting. "Actually I believe that in all there is a total of 19 including the ones in Ireland, the out banks of north Carolina and on mako island." He said and then reached into a file he was holding and pulled out a folded piece of paper he then unfolded it and laid it in the sand to show the others. " You see this dot is directly above the spot believed to be mako island. Here above the sea caves in Ireland and here in the states." He said "So all this was in your parents old house?" Rikki asked skeptically. "I said they were experts on this kind of thing. Amazingly enough though I went with the3m everywhere except northwest territories Canada and Their final trip to gold coast Australia. That was the only year they wouldn't carry me. Now I know why.

For the rest of the time on the beach they sat and talked about random things and such. Then finally they began to go home. Finnally it was down to Justin, bella, and Will. "It really is amazing the chance that there are other mermaids. " Yes it is." Will said. "As much as I would love to go Find all the pools personally I believe it is my job to improison the harbinger. "We could go." Bella said ? "I can't ask y'all to do that." Justin said making sure to use the Carolina Drawl. "Then were volunteering." Will said "Are you positive?" He said "Yes were positive, this is something interesting." Bella answered " Ok tell your friends and say your goodbyes. I'll have everything ready by the end of the week oh and I may occasionally ask you to stop in certain locations to help find different things for me. So I need you to sign a few papers. Oh and where would you like to go first."

Justin sat the map back in the sand. "I here Venice is nice this time of year." Bella said looking back up. " I do too, and I never went there." Will said. " Then it's settled I will get the tickets to italy and call an old friend to meet you there." "What?" Bella asked confused "I have a few friends too ya know."

The End of the week

"So I wonder why cleo wanted us to come down to the café." Bella asked "I don't know she seemed kind of anxious though. The two walked through the door into the dark restaurant. "SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled as the lights came on. "What is this?" Bella asked looking at all of her friends. "Your going away party." Lewis answered. "Well lets get it started."

Cleo and Lewis sat in a booth talking everyone else was dancing and having a good time. Then through the door came a familiar redhead. " So how has work been going?" she asked lewis trying to make small talk to her fiancée. "Fine, but sometimes it can get irritating trying to find certain fish. "Hello Lewis, Cleo." The two looked up and saw the face they thought they never would see again. "Charlotte they both said. " Hello I see your still together." Charlotte sighed and said. "Yeah we are." Cleo said uncomfortably. Then charlotte looked down and saw the diamond. "What's that?" she asked Cleo "My engagement ring." Cleo answered still uncomfortable. " I'm happy for you." Charlotte said and walked off.

Brisbane airport was almost empty. The group was all there to see Bella and Will. "Well its been good." Rikki said to her friend as the two were all preparing to leave. "I'm going to miss you but, we will come back after were done. Then Justin handed them a bag and an envelope. "This is everything you'll need. In the envelope are the tickets and a mastercard with enough money to go to every country in the world and back. Oh and if you want stop in all the major cities. Ya know New York, Paris, Tokyo, etc. Remember my friend will meet you in venice." "Thank you all." They said and walked off through the gate to their flight. "Who are they meeting?" Emma asked " Lets just say someone who is broken and needs help."

Charlotte walked down the pier when she reached the end she saw a black Whale. Then seconds later the pier water turned black. Charlotte touched it. "I object to this Union

**See I told you it was huge well I don't want any angry comments about Bella and Will either because I said it would take two stories. So tomorrow I will begin Bella and will around the world In 21 and a half chapter. Plus I will try and update again tomorrow. So please review remember ideas and new titles are welcome and till next time stay cool.**


	6. episode 6

**Hello my loyal followers and fan base. Its been about a month but, I'm back. I had a tad bit of writers block but, this would be hard to keep me down for to long. On the side I have several things going so I stay busy. Plus this Is my 5****th**** week as a freshman and I'm still alive so yeah. I actually don't mind school. Since I know I will get a question about this my favorite subject is theatre hands down. Anyway to explain the name of the episode basically the title is no exaggeration of this story. It is full of conflict so there is only one name it could have freezing water. I want go into to much detail but this will be awesome. Well what y'all think. Well remember to review and here we go. Freezing water starts right now.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't**

**Freezing water**

The sun had just started to appear above the horizon and light filtered into Emma's room. The sunlight dragged her out of her sleepy unconscious state. She sat up in bed and just thought to herself. Since Bella and Will had left to travel the world that left her alone with her two best friends again. She needed a way to connect with them and get things back to normal. Or at least as normal as things could get for them. When you're a mermaid you don't get to use that word. She just wondered what would have happened if she would have never left to start with. Maybe she would have been able to have some of the memories with Bella that the others did. Well that's to late to change now he thought to herself. Then she remembered something very important today was rikkis birthday. She crawled out of bed and slowly walked down to the living room to cut on the T.V. what was up there came as kind of a shock. It was the morning news as always but, this was different.

"This morning the gold coast has lost one of the major residents who went by the name of Harrison Bennet Eyewitnesses say that he was heading out on his yacht for whatever reason when the boat just lurched and began sinking all that appeared was a massive bubbles indicating that there was amass of heat In the water. When we asked Zane Bennet the heir to the Bennet fortune he would not comment on the matter. "Well this isn't good." Emma said to herself. She needed to be gone before her parents got up because otherwise she would spend all day at Zane's house and well five minutes with him was bad enough.

Justin Sat behind his desk typing on his computer he had been trying passwords for hours and couldn't find anything then it hit him. Why had he not tried their anniversary after all this was a file saved by his mother. According to Rick It had a full detailed profile on the black Harbinger. TWELVEFOUREIGHTYEIGHT he typed in. Access Denied. 12488 He tried again. Acess granted. The file had immense detial describing the whole being. Then he read something he didn't like the harbinger apparently had the ability to create mermaids except instead of using regular magic it used black magic. Something much more powerful. Now its out roaming the seas somewhere just taking over bodies and killing people without them expecting it.

Then he had a knock on his door and he went to open it. Lewis probably had some file or something he needed and was coming to give it to him. When he opened it Zane just rushed into his office without even saying hello. "Bennet what do you want?" "I need your help." Zane replied. "Funny remember when I gave you my help last time at the surf tournament." Justin said irritated. "This is different my father was killed this morning on his yacht and I want to know why." Zane said back. "You do know I'm a marine biologist not a wreck diver right. "Your point." "Why argue with someone like you. Lewis were going wreck diving!" Justin shouted "Why?" Lewis said sticking his head in the door. "Because genius here has cash and is willing to hire us as wreck divers." "But, were not…" "I find it best not to argue with him."

Emma had everything planned out she had called Cleo earlier who was helping her with everything and the party was almost ready al she had to do was tell either Lewis or Justin to get some hamburgers or hotdogs for the party. She picked up her phone and went through the contacts and texted Justin. Can you pick up some hot dogs and burgers. A few seconds later she got a reply. Sorry me and lewis got stuck doing a wreck report for Harrison bennet yacht. But your not wreck divers. She texted back. I know but its better not to argue with zane. Was the answer. "Well cleo we have to go shopping again." Emma said putting down the phone. "Why can't the guys do it cleo asked looking up from the magazine she had been reading. "Well they kind of got sidetracked." "How?" "Zane kind of…" "I've heard enough.

"Lewis and Justin swam back up to the water surface with Zane waiting in the boat. "So what caused it to sink." Zane asked as they got in the boat. "Well obviously the metal was melted which made a hole in the boat. Causing it to sink." Justin said after taking off the mask and tank. "So wait heat did it." "I just said that." Justin replied "I know what made this happen." "Care to explain." Lewis said removing his knfe from his leg. "I'll explain later.

Rikki walked onto the beach Emma had texted her telling her to come she had no idea what for though. She walked onto the beach and saw her friends sitting there. Emma was helping Justin over by the grill while Cleo and Lewis sat on the blanket looking at the night sky. "What's all this she said walking up." "Just your birthday party." Emma said looking up." "Did you guys have to remember." Rikki said and turned around to see zane coming down the beach. "Who invited him." she said "We didn't." Cleo said "Zane what do you want." Justin said in a irritated voice. "Just here to see the girl that murdered my father." He said "But I didn't." "Save it I know what you did. Even he said it was high levels of heat that melted the metal who else can do that." zane said pointing at Justin "Why would I kill your father." Rikki said starting to get ticked. "Maybe because you wanted to punish me for stealing those stupid rocks." Zane said "Whoa bro maybe should just leave." Justin said stepping out from behind the grill. "Fine but, we will finish this."

"No we just did."

**Now aint that something well I'm going to try and have bella and wills around the world start tomorrow. But before we leave I just have one question Did rikki do it? Please review and till next time stay cool.**


	7. episode 7

**Hello my people yes it has been a while and yes I know that I have pretty much been dead on this site since the last time this was updated. Well More or less you could say that I have been resurrected. So I left you with a question at the end of the last chapter. If you don't know what it is start reading my authors notes. Well anyway the question was did rikki do it. So did she kill Bennett or am I getting into something much deeper that's going to set us up on the plot to get to the finale. Is it me just being evil. Is it just because I want to ask you all these questions. Most likely almost all of the above. Well anyway this was my new years resolution to finish this story and I don't even believe in new years resolutions. I mean people say they want to do things every year they try it for two days and then quit about two or three days later. So yeah my goal is to finish this story and we still have a long ways to go . So anyway by now you probably still don't quite understand me which then again nobody does. So I have exams the week after next which means half days for a week so expect a chapter almost everyday that week except Tuesday and Thursday. Well anyway finish the last shows credits and here we go. The white dolphin starts right now.**

**Disclaimer: Not really going to bother (you know what it says)**

**The White dolphin**

"Rikki you didn't do this did you?" Cleo asked nervously. "Cleo how could you ask that. I may not be the most honest person in the world but, I'm no criminal."Rikki replied irritated "Well as much as we believe you. Zane does make a pretty convincing point to people that believe in mermaids that is. Everyone else will probably think he's crazy." Justin Added " Justin is right what exactly is Zane going to do." Emma said. "You mean aside from ruining my life at every chance." Rikki replied "She does make a good point." Lewis added. "Then just prove you didn't kill Harrison." Justin said. "How exactly do I do that." "Well it would possibly help if you could more thourghly examine that Yacht." "Yeah rikki you and I will go in the morning." Emma said. "I would but, I have to work tomorrow." Cleo said. "Well we should probably all get some sleep.

Justin was going down to a report of a beached dolphin. Chances were that a crew had already gotten there but, he was going anyway. When he got there he realized he was the first one there. The dolphin was obviously Albino. Justin could see several injuries on the dolphin and from where he was standing they looked like burns. An older man came down the beach and said hello. He was probably the one that reported it."Are you the marine biologist that works with Lewis." he asked. "Yeah that's me why?" Justin asked a little surprised. "What color is that dolphin." he asked "White." Justin answered confused now. " Good you do see it. Most people just see an ordinary dolphin but, you see it as it really is. Now call in a rescue team and protect it at all costs." tHe man said and then turned and walked away. "Wait." Justin called and the man turned around. "What's your name?" "The names Max kid." He answered and just kept walking.

Emma and rikki reached their destination after a little swim. They surfaced for a second to figure out how to do this. They decided to split up and search but, in the end both came up with nothing. The two mermaids surfaced again. "so what do we do now." Rikki asked "I have no idea." Emma answered "I think we might be able to find something." Rikki said "Wait, Justin and Lewis wrote the wreck report so maybe they unintentionally wrote the answer and just missed it." Emma said "Sounds good to me rikki said and the two began to swim back.

"The poor thing." Cleo said sitting in one of the chairs they kept in the facility, eyeing the dolphin that now more or less sat at the top of the tank. "I have no idea how this dolphin got these burns but, whatever happened was painful and obviously severally hurt this dolphin." Justin said kneeling beside the tank. "Can't quite figure out what could have possibly happened to hurt that dolphin this badly." Lewis said sitting beside Cleo. They heard the door open and turned to see Rikki and Emma enter. "Any luck." Lewis asked looking over. "No" the two girls replied at the same time. "Well the boats not the only thing burned. You should see this dolphin I got a call about this morning." Justin said getting up and walking over. "Justin bring me the wreck report." Lewis said thinking. Justin went into his office and came back with the report. "This is to sloppy rikki wouldn't do this whoever is responsible didn't care if people saw it. The boat was surrounded by heat instead of just burning the section of metal until it melted. That's probably how our dolphin friend there got his injuries. So therefore rikki didn't do it." Lewis concluded. "Well I'm going to go rub this in bonnets face." Rikki said leaving. "I think Lewis and I are going to go get some lunch" This left Emma and Justin all alone. "So anything happen for you today she asked. "Well aside form the dolphin and some crazy old guy talking about the dolphins color everything was pretty normal." "That's good." "Yeah hey you like shrimp. Because I know this great place not far from here that has some of the best I've ever tasted."Justin asked "Yeah lets go."

**Well everybody here is my return chapter oh and I will update every day next week so be ready. So that about wraps things up for the first half but remember its only noon on the gold coast so far things are just begging to get weird. Oh and why is max just suddenly appearing well read the next chapter which will be posted on Monday. Bella and wills will be updated later today. Oh and till next time stay cool.**


	8. episode 8

I'm, back jack unless your name is Jill which just doesn't fit the sentence well. Well anyway (no offense to any Jills out there.) I would like to say that I am terribly sorry about my absence. The explanation involves the letter A, The subject Biology, and the punishment Grounded. I figure y'all can figure it out. Anyway to the point. Ok so here is today's episode of sorta season 4 type thing. Now this episode is simply called up for air. Now one thing you will notice throughout this episode is that for once I am not making Zane look that bad. Then also I am following up with Emma and Justins chat over Shrimp. Plus wedding Bells are Ringing. Because you see my next chapter is going to be one of the most interesting chapters to say the least (laughing while saying.). Anyway then I am truly going to have the two part special wedding Bells. Which will pretty much make Cleos family even more minor characters then they already are. Anyway lets see what else I have to cover. Oh really nothing. Well let me just say that Im glad to be back and for the first time in six months Sorta Season 4 type Thing Up for Air starts right now.

Disclaimer= If you've read 7 chapters and don't know what I do and don't own well seek help immediately

Finish the last shows credits Up for Air starts right now.

Rikki walked into the café which honestly wasn't very busy. You had two guys playing pool then some girl doing research on the computer but, other than that it was pretty much empty. Zane was sitting behind the counter almost shocked as he looked through papers. He obviously didn't notice Rikki had come in as he through the papers down and entered his office. He emerged a minute later looking at A file so intensely he's about to burn a hole through the paper. "I was going to come here and tell you how I have proof that I didn't kill your father ,but you seem to be acting crazy enough anyway." "Well when your forced to take over your fathers business empire when you can't even keep a restaurant open its kind of stressful. I have no idea how to manage money and my father had so much business that has to be run." "Then hire somebody to do it for you while you just be the face." "I'll pay you 20 bucks an hour." "Wait your going to hire someone to make your budgets that has no kind of degree what so ever and pay them 20 dollars an hour." "Isn't that what I just said. Now please help me." " fine ,but there is one more condition." "What is it?" " I want free juices for a year." "Fine." "And a hot tub." " Fine." "Oh and a new car." "Don't push it."

"So what's it like growing up with a parent being a mermaids." Emma asked as her and Justin are eating from a huge plate of shrimp. "Well it was interesting to say the least. You can't have pool parties even though we had a huge one. Then there was the fact that we'll I had a great teacher for diving and then later on when I met my friends it was useful. It's kind of funny really though in a joke that only the joker could make fun of. The way I thought I was useful to those girls yet it was my bloodline that hurt them." "What happened." "My family has had relations with the ocean for a long time. Sometimes though in relations that last that long you draw enemies. One of mine possessed my friend Michaela. Her powers were very uncontrollable from the start and well weren't used lightly." "When you say e menu do you mean that black harbinger thing that attacked my brother and possessed Rikki." "Almost as if you read my mind." "So what actually happened." Justin leans in and whispers something into Emma's ear. "That's terrible how long has it been." "5 years." " yet she still won't forgive herself." " that's why she's traveling the world with Bella and will. I figured if anybody could try and change her back to normal it's them. " "so how are they right now." "From what I've seen pretty good." "Oh so how is it working on the ocean everyday." "Its fun how is it being a mermaids." "Its different." "ya know I've never actually seen you swim." "Do you want to go swimming now." "Sure." Justin pays the bill and puts 100 bucks in a waiters pocket. Neither one realizes that they ate 3 plates.

meanwhile back at the restaurant Rikki is in Zane' s office looking through bills and the cafes books. "So how long has it been since you I don't know had a good business day." "How long has it been since you quit." "How have you kept this place open." "I don't honestly know." "So what really made you hire me back." " because you have great business skills." "Is that the only reason." "Ok so maybe I miss you too." "Funny every time you're angry I seem to be the source." "Honestly I haven't had a good day since we broke up. I think maybe I somehow made a connection between you and the bad things that happen to me." "That still doesn't make it right." "I know and I'm sorry." "When we broke up I loved you and well I still do which made it tough. " Rikki stands up and stares Zane in the eyes. "So if you really missed me why did you blame me for killing your father." "Something inside me just snapped." "Well glad to know that I am apparently your mental connection to all the bad things to happen." "That's not what I meant" "then prove it." Zane leans in to kiss Rikki who backs up before getting out of the office and running straight into the ocean.

Emma and Justin swam through the beautiful underworld her tail flowing so gracefully as the two didn't even attempt to separate . Emma smiled and Justin tried his best to all though the snorkel mask didn't really allow it. The ocean was alive around them as dolphins and other beautiful sea creatures swam in rhythm around the two almost as if they understood perfectly what was happening. Finally the two surfaced and looked each other dead in the eyes. "It truly is beautiful down there." Justin said "yes it truly is." Emma replied. Justin and Emma stare at each other before finally going into a kiss. The two hold it for a minute before. Finally separating. "So does this make us a couple?" Justin asked. "Yeah I guess it does." Emma said. The two resume kissing.

Cleo and Lewis are at the moonpool when Rikki swims in. "Rikki what's wrong." Cleo asked seeing that something was clearly bugging her friend. "Just Zane." She answered shrugging off the question. "What did he do this time? Lewis asked "he tried to apologize for everything while saying I was the problem." "What exactly did he say Cleo questioned. "He said that since I left nothing had gone right since I left him and he has mentally connected me to the bad things that happen to him." "Well look at it this way he did say nothing had gone right since you left and well he is angry that he can't be with you." "I think I'm going to go talk to him now. The truth is hate that we broke up too."

Rikki walked up the steps of the cafe. It was now night and the place was pretty much closed. She saw Zane sitting at a table deep in thought. "Ya know I was hurt by our breakup too." she says stirring him." You came back." "You owe me a kiss." The two come together and kiss as we fade to black.

Well all's well that ends well right. Tommorow is bella and will day so come prepared for that. Also I will have the next chapter up by Monday. So that's it jack (or Jill). So till next time stay cool(especially since its summer heat stroke isn't fun.)


	9. Episode 9

**Ok I am so sorry for making yall sit through that last chapter. Trust me I thought it sucked too. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Well and then Bella and Wills will have A double update tomorrow since I forgot Friday and just because I made you sit through that other chapter I will put plenty of Bella and Will action or in slang Wellla action. Just so yall know I don't do the whole combining names thing. So in this chapter which I promise wi ll be better than Thursdays then again that's not hard to do. Ok point is that chapter sucks. Now on a lighter note we are just about to have a wedding so its time for Murphy's law to come into effect. Now I call this chapter Maelstrom. Youll see why also in the next couple of chapters we are going to show more of this black harbinger and get ready for the explanation of what exactly is going on. Now in this particular episode I will continue with the new relationships a little nothing serious. So here we go Sorta Season 4 type thing Maelstrom starts right now.**

**Disclaimer: why waste characters**

**Finish the last shows credits hit the theme song and here we go.**

6 years ago

Justin Held the Triton in his hand as the waves were rocking him into the wall of barrier that kept him anchored to the shore. A hand is holding out to him which he grabs and makes it to the top. We go to the top of the cliff to see three mermaids. A blond with bright blue eyes was the one who pulled him up. "hey you three thanks for saving me." "Your welcome." The one at the far end said she had light brown hair and light green eyes. "Hey I told them not to." said the one in the middle she Had black hair and ice blue eyes. "That's not nice Rachael." Said the Mermaid that had pulled up Justin. "Well Michaela I did mean it." Said Rachael in response. "You two I don't want to hear it right now." Said the one at the end which by default had to be Brittney. "So anyways what did you find." Said Rachael looking at the rusty Triton in his hand. "I don't honestly know."

Modern Day

Justin stared a the beautifully restored Triton in his hand. Its silver coat was fascinating as he left it in his office. Justin was wearing a tuxedo for the special day that had finally come. He slowly put the Triton on its perch and then shut the display case. He then walked out into his living Room where Emma stood in a beautiful white dress adjusting her Ear rings and looking just as stressed as usual. "Were going to be late." "What are you talking about we still have 6 hours till the wedding starts." "No I mean for setup." "Oh yeah well come on the we got to go." "Hang on a second." "For what." "I need to make sure my Makeups right. Justin picked p a small glass of water and went to drink saying one word. "Women." He put the glass to his lips and was confused when nothing poured out. He then looked at the cup only to see it full of Ice. Justin looks over to see Emma leaning in the door way grinning from ear to ear. "That's not funny." He said. "Care to rephrase your statement." She said making sure her hand stayed in the frozen position. "Fine I'm sorry." Emma moved her hand down ,but kept the grin. "So Do you want to make any more comments about women." "I think I'll control my tongue." Justin said. Emma disappeared into the kitchen and Justin quickly followed. Justin grabs a banana off the counter and starts eating while Emma goes through her purse. "Justin I am so stressed right now." Emma said looking at a checklist of things she needed done. "This is a good banana."Justin said back not really listening. "I mean I have tables to set, napkins to fold, gifts to get ready, make sure the buffet is set right, and get a fireworks display." She said rambling on. By now Justin has finished the banana and is just holding the peel. "So why does no one eat the peel of the banana." Justin says in his own train of thought. "So I think we should head on now." Emma said focusing. "Yeah just give me a minute" Justin says before exiting the room and then coming back with his trident. "Why do you need that thing." Emma asked looking at the item. "Louis said it would help with the ocean decor." Justin answered. "I am not sticking that thing in this set." Emma said. "Its not your wedding." "I am planning it." "He's paying you." Justin trumped with. "Fine ,but you have to hold it the whole ceremony." Emma said in an irritated voice. "Will you call me king Neptune." He said jokingly. "I might." Emma says in a flirty way. The two go to kiss ,but there is a knock at the door. Justin opens it and we see Rikki standing there in jeans and a t shirt. "Can we help you they asked." "Yeah I need a ride." Rikki answered. "Why aren't you dressed." Emma asked. "Relax EM I'll change when we get there.

The building housing the wedding was quite beautiful. There was a stunning panoramic view of the ocean which was very calm at the moment. Louis was sitting at one of the tables feeling over a ring when he sees Justin, Emma and Rikki enter. "Hey you guys are late what happened." Louis asked "ask del taco over here." Emma says looking at Rikki." Hey in my defense that was the slowest drive thru ever." "No I was at dairy queen one time as a kid that was the worst drive thru. " "Then you have the McDonald's drive thru. " Justin continued. "You two get off food." Emma said before rushing off to tell somebody what to do and exactly how to do it. "So Lewis you nervous yet." Justin said already knowing the answer. "Yeah I have been all night." Lewis answered. Then the sound of Thunder is heard. The sky slowly begins getting dark and the thunder continues. "How is this happening." Justin said "I don't know." Lewis answered. Emma emerges from a dressing room to the side. "Guys why is it storming. "I Don't know." said Lewis looking out. "It just kind of appeared." Justin said. He looks down to the trident hes holding and realizes that its glowing. "Whats up with your trident." Emma asked

5 years ago

The giant wave of Water was preparing to chrash on the beach. Justin is despraterly trying to wake up an unconcious brittany and racheal. The Wave of Water releases and we see the Trident begin glowing before we see black clouds coming out.

Modern day

"Wait I know what it does." Justin said. "What." Emma asked. "It glows whenever the Black Harbinger is around. Kind of like Sting in lord of the rings." "Me and rikki will deal with this. OK. you and lewis stay here and make sure this place stays secure." She said. They have a small kiss and then Emma and Rikki run out.

Emma and Rikki are swimming through the ocean when they are stopped dead in their tracks at what they see. There is Charlotte as a mermaid. She is almost unrecognizable. Her tail now a dark black cover all ,but her hands, neck, and head. Her eyes were now Red as she gave them an evil stare. Her usual Red hair now appeared as a dark purple. In her hand was the scary part, A Black Trident.

**So thats all for today I like this chapter and it works well remember two Bella and Wills tommorow. maybe one today if I can finish ,but unlikely. in the next chapter we will continue where we left off. plus I promise that Lewis and Cleo will get married in the next chapter. I have that planned. So thats pretty much all please Review and till next time stay cool.**


End file.
